


The New Recruit

by GypsyJr (HippieGeekGirl)



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/pseuds/GypsyJr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Putting the 'fuzz' in Hot Fuzz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Recruit

t had been a fairly normal week in Sandford, crime-wise, save for the box of abandoned puppies found by the road near the outskirts of town. Six cuddly furballs of indeterminate breed had been cruelly left to fend for themselves and Danny had insisted on bringing them back to the station, muttering all the while about what heartless bastards some people were. But most of the village's residents had soft hearts, and in the days that followed homes had been found for all of the pups except the runt of the litter, who was currently curled up in Danny's helmet, fast asleep.

"I still think you should keep 'im."

"We've been over this before, Danny. I don't have time to properly take care of a dog."

"It'd be good for you, though. Might help you loosen up a bit. And you could always bring him here with you, no one'd mind."

"It's against regulations to keep non-working dogs on the premesis, you know that."

Angel was distracted from Danny's frustrated sigh by the feeling of something tugging on his trouser leg. He looked down to see the tiny pup, now wide awake and bright-eyed, happily trying to play tug-of-war with his right cuff.

"Hey you, get off that."

The pup scampered away, mission apparently accomplished. If Angel had been the type to think such things, he would have sworn the dog looked proud of himself.

"Well... maybe we could train him up a bit."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Saxon's getting a bit old, it wouldn't hurt to have a replacement ready."

Danny beamed. "I _knew_ you'd come around."

There was a moment of peaceful silence as the newest member of the Sandford Constabulary wandered off to make use of the newspapers in the corner.

"... Dirty Harry had a dog, y'know."

"I _said_ yes."


End file.
